my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Love is Here
Synopsis Cast *'''[[Belle Chang]] as Andrea De Jesus/Phoebe Gutierrez''' - Leo and Monica's daughter and the younger sister of Edward. During her childhood she is shown to be a bratty young girl and this attitude is also the reason why they had the accident killing Julian's mother, but after the accident she suddenly change leaving Julian angry at her. She later disappeared after being kidnapped by one of their family's enemy, but after a year she will again cross paths with her real family and Julian. **[[Sade Green]] as Young Andrea *'''[[TJ Angeles]] as Julian Valerio''' - Waldo and Leona's son and the childhood friend of Phoebe. During his childhood he is shown to be a very annoying yet playful type of person, since his father is the right hand man of Leo, he is often seen around the company or in the Gutierrez's household. But after the accident that occur his mother died saving Phoebe leaving him alone with his father and Phoebe, because of this he changed into a more quiet, loner, and arrogant type of person. **[[Victor Gonzalez]] as Young Julian *[[Larry Li]] as Jeremy Lopez **[[Adrian Zapate]] as Young Jeremy *[[Hamilton Javier]] as Edward Gutierrez **[[Harry Zamora]] as Young Jeremy *[[Regina Angeles]] as Annika Reyes Supporting Cast *'''[[Benjamin Silangan]] as Oswaldo "Waldo" Valerio''' - Leona's husband and Julian's father. He is a close friend of Leo, since he is the one who helped him in his business and is his right hand man. Because of his great gratitude to Conrad due to Leo giving him a happy and descent life with his family, he even treats Conrad daughter as his own and even saving Phoebe in great danger. *'''[[Enrico Leguizamon]] as Leonardo "Leo" Gutierrez''' - Waldo's close friend and Phoebe and Edward's father and the CEO of Legacy. He and Waldo had been friends since high school and so when he became successful in life he wanted it to share with his best friend who became a failure in life. *'''[[Gerald Ko]] as Conrad Gutierrez''' - Leo's father and Phoebe and Edward's grandfather. He is a strict and kind-hearted person, because of his kindness with those in need, he is loved by many people especially their workers in their company. Ever since the disappearance of Phoebe, he has become an emotional person though he doesn't want it to affect their company, and so he will do anything just to find his lost granddaughter. *'''[[Elyssa Delos Reyes]] as Pauline Atienza''' - Andrea's best friend, who also work in Legacy Corporation. *'''[[Abigail Velazquez]] as Monica Gutierrez''' - Phoebe and Edward's mother. She is a loving mother though sometimes quite strict with her children, she owns a small flower shop and a boutique in order to pass her time and to distract herself from remembering Phoebe. Special Participation *'''[[Lorena Uy]] as Leona Valerio''' - Waldo's wife and Julian's mother, due to the car accident that she and her family got into, she sacrifice herself in order to save Phoebe. *'''[[Norbert Silangan]] as Pepe Gallardo''' - One of the Bodyguards in Legacy. Information